tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
BarBar as "Courtney" (Camp Drama)
21:02 <@CD-TDA> Hi, BarBar. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 21:02 k 21:04 <@CD-TDA> It has been two minutes, please commence by slating. 21:04 <@CD-TDA> :) 21:06 <@Bigez> BarBar, are you there? 21:06 <@Bigez> :-/ 21:06 <@CD-TDA> It has now been four minutes. 21:06 Yes. 21:06 Hmm 21:06 Not sure what is slating 21:06 Hmmm I saw the audition forum two weeks ago 21:06 and forgot 21:06 hmm 21:06 <@CD-TDA> Please refer to the audition forum then. 21:06 can I prepare in 10 minutes and come then? 21:06 <@CD-TDA> You can look at it again, but we're tryi- 21:06 <@CD-TDA> No. 21:07 <@CD-TDA> You stated that you were ready for your audition, so we must commence now. 21:07 <@CD-TDA> You have 35 minutes for this audition. 21:07 k 21:07 <@CD-TDA> If you do not complete your audition by then, it will be rendered null and void and you will most likely not have the chance for a do-over. 21:08 K 21:08 Hmm 21:08 My username is BarBar. 21:08 and I'm auditioning for Courtney and Gwen. 21:09 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Courtney, and then you can audition for Owen right after. 21:09 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 21:09 I'm auditioning for Gwen 21:09 not Owen. 21:09 <@CD-TDA> Yes, aha. 21:09 <@CD-TDA> Sorry. 21:09 <@CD-TDA> My mistake, my O key botched. :-/ 21:09 <@CD-TDA> Gwen* 21:09 Ha ha. 21:09 It's ok 21:09 :P 21:09 <@CD-TDA> Haha. :D 21:09 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 21:10 Ok 21:10 I'm all yours. 21:10 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 21:10 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 21:10 Hmm' 21:10 7 21:10 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 21:11 7.5 21:11 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 21:11 No. 21:11 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 21:12 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 21:12 Yes. 21:12 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 21:12 Yes. 21:12 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 21:13 Hmmm... antaonigst. 21:13 <@CD-TDA> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 21:14 Hmmm.. guys. 21:14 My mom really need the computer 21:14 it's a job thing. 21:14 <@CD-TDA> ... 21:14 I can't do it now... 21:14 <@Bigez> Bar, you said you were ready. 21:14 I really wanted to stay but my mom really needs it. 21:15 <@Bigez> If you leave now. 21:15 I know. 21:15 <@Bigez> Chances are, your audition will be scrapped. 21:15 K 21:15 Can you give me 5 minutes, try talking to her? 21:15 <@CD-TDA> Okay, fine. 21:20 <@CD-TDA> It's been five minutes... 21:20 <@CD-TDA> BarBar? 21:21 K 21:21 I can stay, I guess. 21:21 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is DUNCAN. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 21:22 <@CD-TDA> Wait. 21:22 <@CD-TDA> Actually. 21:22 <@CD-TDA> Do you have your audition? You never linked us. 21:22 <@CD-TDA> :-/ 21:22 Hmm 21:22 Yup. 21:22 http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:BarBar 21:23 I only had for Courtney, though. I can't realy audition in any other time and I never had the time to do for Gwen. 21:23 I can do now though. 21:23 <@Bigez> Uh, BarBar. 21:23 <@CD-TDA> It shows that you JUST published that on the FF wiki 21:23 <@Bigez> You just put that up now. 21:23 Hmmm look guys, I didn't came the ready. 21:23 <@CD-TDA> Then why did you say you were? 21:23 <@Bigez> I gave you the chance to audition next week. 21:24 I thought I wouldn't have the time. 21:24 So 21:24 R U here? 21:24 <@Bigez> yes. 21:24 <@CD-TDA> Yes. 21:25 <@CD-TDA> Well. 21:25 <@CD-TDA> We'll still do the scene, okay? 21:25 K 21:25 <@CD-TDA> Great. Your character for your scene is DUNCAN. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 21:25 Bigez has changed nick to Duncan1 21:25 BarBar has changed nick to Courtney2 21:25 <@Duncan1> *carves a skull in a tree* 21:25 <@Duncan1> Hey there, princess. 21:25 <@Duncan1> ;) 21:26 Ugh, what do you want? :| 21:26 <@Duncan1> I was just marking my territory on this tree before I noticed those long, beautiful legs of yours. 21:28 Ah, marking you terriotory on the tree? :< 21:28 <@Duncan1> Yup. 21:28 You're a total neanderthal. 21:28 <@Duncan1> Maybe I can even mark my territory on you, princess. ;) 21:29 Ugh, in your dreams, the only place you can mark you territory on is the upper bed on the bunk you will probably share with your juvie-rejects friends! :@ 21:30 (*your) 21:30 <@CD-TDA> (It was correct.) 21:30 <@Duncan1> I don't make friends in juvie. 21:31 <@Duncan1> All of them are a bunch of low-life losers. 21:31 <@Duncan1> You, however. 21:31 <@Duncan1> Are the opposite of a loser. 21:31 <@Duncan1> ;) 21:31 <@Duncan1> I know you're just playing hard-to-get. 21:32 I'm not playing. 21:32 <@Duncan1> Whatever, princess. 21:32 I am HARD to get. (smiles evily) 21:32 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 21:32 <@Duncan1> Call me when you lighten up! Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions